MagixBloodviolet
by RiniK
Summary: Sarrow is the only girl captain among many soldiers of men. But the war going on in Magix, is to large for her to defeat alone. So she seeks the help of Caspian. A teenaged boy, unskilled and unprepared. With both of them together, can they beat the dark?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the prologue. Enjoy and these characters were all made up by me.**

The land was quiet and eerie. Not a thing stirred or moved. The great battle that was raging for hours had come to an abrupt conclusion. The land bore scars from sword slashes and horses hooves, as well as fallen soldiers. From the way things looked, gray and forsaken, you wouldn't believe that anyone from either side had lived through the battle, but that wasn't true. In the center of the battlefield the first person awakening stirred. Out of thousands of soldiers the only girl warrior raised her head.

She blinked a few times and looked around her. Half of her army had been killed while the other half were knocked out like her. She saw no one else moving around the whole battlefield and guessed she was the first up. Reluctantly she got to her feet. She was tall for a girl, her height reaching 5 feet 8 inches. Her skin was very light and slightly tanned, while her face had soft features that made her look younger than she was. Her long lashes covered golden eyes.

Her eyes were brilliant but it was her hair that was amazing. Even though she was covered in dirt from head to foot you could still see the color blazing through. It was bronze-gold, and it out shined the sun. She got to her feet in a quick motion, and stood perfectly still. Listening intently she scanned the area to see if anyone else were stirring. As she was listening she heard a twig snap off in the distance on the enemies side. In one motion she dropped to a cat like crouch.

She was using her feline instincts to target the place were the sound had come from. For a while nothing moved until someone in the distance moved noisily and made no effort to quiet down. She stayed in her crouch and watched silently as the stranger drew closer. When she was able to see the persons face clearly she gasped. This was no stranger at all. She knew him well from battles she had led. It was Fairo, the captain, such as herself , of the enemies army.

Fairo was finally close to the girl and could see she was on full alert. She was in a cats crouch and only when he stopped walking did she stand up. He looked at her with dark blue eyes and noted the torn uniform she was wearing. Black jeans and a navy green shirt with markings on it naming her as a captain of the army. He had the same black pants but had a black shirt to match. He also wore a navy blue cloak around his shoulders. The two glared at each other for a while until Fairo spoke. " you like nice. Even still after a battle." Fairo would never admit it but he liked the bronze haired girl. She intrigued him.

"Thank you Fairo." She said. She looked at him and realized he had his hood over his face. " If you are going to confront me at least have the decency to do so eye to eye." Fairo lifted his hands and took off his hood reveling his handsome features with dark blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. As like other times she wished he was on her side and not the enemies. He wished the exact opposite for her.

"Happy now?" he sneered. "Sarrow" he mocked.  
"What do you want Fairo? You know the battle for now is over."  
"The battle between good and evil are far from over. You should know that Sarrow."  
"I do. I meant today's battle." Sarrow snapped.  
"I know today is over. I only came over to do what I was ordered to do." With that Fairo pulled his sword from its sheath and swung at Sarrow. It didn't hit its target because Sarrow had taken her blade from its sheath as well and had blocked the attack. The two blades clanked in the middle as each time they swung at each other the other blocked the move. They glared at each other with the spark of battle in their eyes. Then Fairo sent a ball of magic to send her sideways and since Sarrow wasn't expecting this move it worked and she was flung to the side. She tried to counter an attack but realized her magic was out from having used it in the battle. She would have none until the next day. Fairo had her.

He walked over slowly knowing this and put a holder spell on her to keep her in place. He then bent down on one knee and looked her in the face. "Don't worry. My orders were not to kill you. I don't think I could have anyway. I love our rivalry. No my orders were to make it difficult for you to help in battles and to find the one you need. I'm sending you to the earth realms. That will help a bit wont it? Of course you wont be going as yourself."

"Earth realms?, but you know our other leader lives there and that I need to retrieve him."  
"He doesn't even know he is the other leader. That will make things difficult. Don't you think? Plus, I said you wouldn't be going as yourself."  
"How is that ?" Sarrow said. Fairo gently chuckled and kissed her on the lips. Knowing she couldn't pull away.

"I'm being nice. It could have been worse. Remember that," he replied. Then he stood up and faced her. He conjured up some magic and threw it at her. He cringed as she screamed. "Cat you behave, cat you will be.", he yelled. The magic had brought up dust and as it cleared he noted that his spell had worked. Instead of a bronze haired girl, a very stunned bronze furred cat was there instead. Sarrow was surprised. Fairo had turned her into a cat. This was going to make things a bit more difficult.

**Okay, this is short, I know, but its just the prologue. Setting things up, and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I always knew that my kindness would lead me to trouble someday. I just didn't think that I would be put into this kind of trouble. It all started that one spring day after school. I had decided to take the back way home. It went through the center of town and cut strait to my house. While I was walking down one of the alleys I heard a screech of protest coming from further ahead. I started running down the alley hoping I could help the person in need of help. As I was running, a shimmer in the dirt caught my attention.

I stopped and stared at it for a while before I got the courage to pick it up. I reached down and grabbed it from the dirt. I could tell it was round from the feel of the shape in my palm. It wasn't very big, maybe twice the size of a quarter. I could see that engraved on the medallion type quarter were some symbols. I rubbed my thumb gently against the top of the medallion and some flecks of dirt fell off and I now could clearly see the engraving. I had never seen anything like it. In the center stood a sun with its rays outstretched.

Where the rays tips ended a circle held it in, and on the outside of the circle were all the symbols for all the constellations of stars. The stars such as Leo, Libra, Gemini, and all the rest were all there. Not one was left out. I was going to ponder on it more when I heard another screech of protest from up ahead. I shoved the medallion into my coat pocket and ran again toward the sound. When I reached the source I saw what was causing the racket. Some ten year old boys were teasing a cat by taking cans and tying them to its feet or tail. When the cat screeched and ran the boys would follow and throw stuff at it to make it stop. Then they would tie more cans to the poor cat and start the process over.

When I came up they were chasing it again and were now tying cans to its tail. I hated people being cruel to the alley cats. I actually left food outside my house for them. So when I saw them abusing this poor thing, I knew I had to help. I ran up to the boys and said in a firm voice " what are you doing to that cat?" The boys turned and were scared instantly, for they were ten, I was seventeen and a lot taller then them. I was five feet, eleven inches and they were what, maybe four feet. I chased them off down the alley and then turned my attention to the cat.

The creature was lying in the dust in a crumpled heap of fur. I was worried that the animal was hurt and went over to pick it up. The cat didn't protest when I lifted it up and cradled it in my arms. I was going to take it home and clean it up. Wash it in the tub and then feed it. Then maybe I could convince my mother to let us keep the scrap of fur. The cat was obviously friendly and I felt connected to this cat. Somehow I could tell that by saving this cat something had happened and I would find out what it had in store for me soon.  
It didn't take me long to get to my shabby cottage. It was very old but mother kept it up in tip top shape. The lawn was green, there were ivy falling from the ceiling down to the porch, and of course flowers. My mother adored flowers. So there were flowers of every type in sight. There were roses, tulips, gardenias and many more. The air was always sweet from their perfume. I had come to know it as the smell of home.

I walked up to the porch, scraped my feet on the mat and walked in. "I'm home", I yelled. Instantly I was picked up in a bear hug by my brother Justin. The cat in my arms gave a squeal as the air was knocked from its lungs. I was feeling the same way. When Justin heard the squeal coming from my arms he let go and then looked at the cat at its level. The cat was turned away from him so it didn't take any notice of my older brother. "What you got there, Caspian?", my brother asked me.  
"Its a cat. Some kids were torturing it in the alleys and I saved it. Thought I would clean it up a bit.", I replied.  
"Really? Poor cat. Here I will start the tub water. Ill help you wash her."  
"How do you know its a her?"  
Justin winked and tapped his nose. In reply he said, "I just can tell."

I shrugged and stalked off towards my room. I opened my room door and dumped my stuff on my bed. I changed my shirt into one of my rag ones. If I was going to wash a cat, I was going to get wet. I didn't want to get some of my best clothes dirty. As I caught my reflection in the mirror I stopped to glance at myself. My chocolate brown hair was messy from the day and desperately needed a wash. My face was dusty from running in the alley after the boys and my upper arms had shallow cuts from ripping the sharp cans off the cats tail. At the moment, I needed a bath too.

Then, as I was glancing in the mirror I saw the cat sitting up on my bed and staring at my reflection as well. I gasped, even though the act of a cat looking at me wasn't very shocking. It was the color of the cats fur and eyes that startled me. I turned around and stared the cat straight in the eyes. The cat looked back at me with fierce gold eyes. I had never seen eyes that color on a cat before. I had seen green and yellow and brown but never gold. I was sure it was gold. This cat had gold eyes. Not just gold eyes, but bronze fur to go with it. Yes, you read right. Bronze fur. Or at least the fur that was clean enough to see the color from. Then, I swear the truth, the cat talked to me. In my mind I heard a clearly feminine voice say, I'_ve found you at last._

At this point, I was so shocked that I jumped when my brother Justin came in. He looked at me and then at the cat. The cats gaze didn't falter. Even as I moved slowly from the mirror to my door. Justin sensing something wrong said to me, "What's wrong little bro?"  
"The cat", I stammered. Not even caring that Justin used his pet name for me since I was his little brother. Only by a year I might add. Justin was eighteen at the time.  
"What about the cat?", he asked me. Then he noticed the cats eye color and said, "Whoa. That cat has gold eyes. And bronze fur!" He didn't seem to surprised.  
"This doesn't surprise you?", I asked in confusion.  
"I didn't say it wasn't weird but, no it doesn't startle me. That's probably the reason the boys were making fun of the cat in the first place." Justin was most likely right. Then he asked, "Is it a tom or queen?" Using cat term for boy or girl.  
"Queen.", I said.  
"I knew it. I told you it was a girl. Maybe mom will let us keep her. You know she is a softy on cats. Also, if we give her a name, she cant refuse. What should we call her?"  
At this the cat perked her ears up and then glanced me straight in the eye again. Once more I heard a girls voice in my head. _My name is Sarrow. Don't call me anything else._ The last part was so forced I swear I wanted to rip my head open. How had I deserved to get stuck with the cat that can talk?  
"Sarrow. Lets call her Sarrow.", I said.  
"Sarrow? Hmm. Sarrow. Sounds good. Sarrow it is. OK then Sarrow. Lets go give you a bath.", Justin replied. Sarrow, or Sarrowin, as I would later learn perked her ears up again and bounded off my bed and into my arms.  
"She likes you." Justin said in a chuckle.  
"I can tell.", I replied.

I walked down the hall with Sarrow in my arms and turned right into the bathroom. The tub was already filled as Justin said it was. I put Sarrow down on the tiled floor and closed the door after Justin came in. Sarrow wasted no time in rushing into the water and splashing around. I rolled up my sleeves and bent down to the tub level. Justin handed me the soap he had grabbed from under the sink and I rubbed it on her fur. Her fur soon became soapy and I used my fingers and nails to scrub the dirt from her fur. Sarrow had been very dirty, because when we were done the water was almost black. I had been right about her fur being bronze.

Now that it was clean it shone brightly and looked very beautiful. I grabbed Sarrow out of the tub and placed her on the counter next to the sink. I bent down and grabbed the blow dryer. I plugged it in and put the dryer on high. A sudden burst of hot air shot out and slammed into Sarrow. She flew backwards and almost fell off the counter. She didn't thanks to Justin. He had caught her in time. He was placing her back on the counter when she turned to me and slapped me with her long bushy tail. "Hey! What did you do that for!?" , I yelled at her. She smirked at me and I could see humor in her eyes. Then I heard her voice in my head again. _You asked for it_.

_You should have known better than to put that stupid thing on high. Now will you please dry my fur?_  
I didn't hesitate. I turned the blow dryer back on but on low this time. Justin held Sarrow in place while I dried her. After ten minutes her fur was dry and brushed. She was a very pretty cat. Her fur looking like a new penny. I told Justin to go tell mom and then I went to my room. I had some questions to ask Sarrow and I wanted to ask her alone. Once in my room I placed Sarrow on my bed and I pulled up a chair after locking my door _.I see you have some questions to ask me?,_ she said. "Yes I do actually. Will you answer them?", I said.  
_Depends on what the question is_.  
"All right then. First question. Why can I hear you in my head when you are a cat?"  
_That question is easy. That is because I am not a cat. I was turned into a cat. The reason why you can hear me is because you have magic in you. Marking you as the one I was looking for. Also, you probably have something of mine or something of Magix to connect you with that magic.  
_"Magix? What's Magix?"  
_Ahh. Magix. My home land. As well as yours. I was sent here by general Justice. I was changed into a cat by Fairo. The captain of Kaltags army.  
_"Kaltag? Who is Kaltag?"  
_Kaltag is our enemy. He wants nothing more than darkness in Magix. That is why we are locked in a battle with him. Also why I was sent here to retrieve you and bring you back with me. I need someone else to help me lead. I cant be in two places at once_.  
"What do you mean lead?"  
_As a captain. When we return to Magix your rank will be captain. Like me_.  
"Your a captain, but you are a girl."  
_Yea, and. Your point is. I trained hard to be a captain. If I was my true form you wouldn't be asking me why I am a captain. That's another thing I need your help with. I need you to help me change back into human form.  
_"How can I help you? If you couldn't change yourself back, what makes you think I can?"  
_I cant because Fairo put a spell on me to where I cant. Anyone in Magix cant break the spell. So that leaves you. A magic being outside of Magix. I need magic to change me back. If you don't help me, I will get your brother to. He is magic as well and will work just fine as a captain too.  
_"Justin! He has magic! No. You cant use him. You came to me first."  
_I could use you both. You both have magic and both could be very useful in Magix as a captain_.  
"All right. I will help you. First I have to tell Justin though. OK?"  
_That's fine. By the way. What are your parents names?  
_"My moms name is Susan Trio. My dads name is Deven Trio." I looked at Sarrows and saw a surprised look on her face. I was about to ask her what was wrong when Justin called up the stairway. "Hey Caspian! Dad is home! Dinner is on the table. Bring the cat with you. Mom wants to see her." So without notice I lifted Sarrow off my bed and headed down the stairs. I was excited that dad was home. He had been gone for a whole week on business. I was running down the stairs so fast that I almost ran into him. when I stopped I looked up into my fathers face. He looked almost like me. I took after dad, and Justin took after mom. My dad had the same chocolate brown hair and green eyes. "Hey. What you got there son?", he said.  
"A cat dad."  
"A cat huh? I'm guessing you want to keep it?" Then my dad did something very odd. Once he got a good look at Sarrow his eyes got big and he took a step back. "Good heavens! It cant be!", he yelled.  
"Cant be what dad?" He looked at me and then back at Sarrow. Then back at me and replied, "Nothing. Do you have a name for her?"  
"Yea. Sarrow."  
"Sarrow? Perfect name for her. We keep her. Now lets go into the kitchen and eat dinner." With that he walked away. Once he was gone I turned to Sarrow and asked, "What was that about.?"  
_As he said. Nothing_.

After dinner I went upstairs and changed into my night clothes. Which consisted of cotton bottoms and no shirt. Although tonight I found a rag shirt to put on thanks to my guest. She was sitting on the edge of my bed just watching me. I sat down next to her and then asked her where she wanted to sleep. _Anywhere is fine_. She replied to me. "All right. You can sleep up here with me. I don't move around a lot so I wont squish you."

She padded quietly up to my pillow and curled up into a ball. I snuggled into my bed as well and got comfortable. After a while a few more questions I wanted to ask came to mind and I opened my mouth to ask but before I could Sarrow lifted her head and said_,You can ask questions later. Right now you need sleep. You will be no good to me in Magix if you are tired. Now sleep._ Then she started gently stroking my hair with her tail. My mother used to do that when I was younger to help me fall asleep so it wasn't long before my eyelids closed and I fell into the blackness of dreams to come.

I woke in the middle of the night. I could tell that it was still night because a faint sliver of silver moon shining through my window. I turned to my side to make sure that I hadn't squished Sarrow and noticed that she wasn't on my pillow anymore. I glanced at my door and found it ajar. There was a faint glow coming from a light down the hall. I slowly got up and moved towards the door. I pushed the door open slowly so it wouldn't creak and give me away. Where had Sarrow gone? Once I was out of my room I slid down the hall towards the light coming from the guest room. Who was in the guest room? I reached the door and put my ear up to the frame. I could make out hushed whispers from inside. I soon realized one of the voices was Sarrow. The other was my dad.

I strained my hearing to understand them. I eventually did and could hear their conversation.  
"What are you doing here Sarrow?", said my dad.  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here.", replied Sarrow out loud.  
"I told you that already. I couldn't take it any longer. So I left and found Susan. Then we had Justin and Caspian."  
"Why did you not tell your family about Magix?"  
"I didn't tell them because I was trying to protect them from the war. From going through what I went through."  
"Well it didn't work. Justice sent me here to retrieve another captain. He said I would know when the one I was looking for found me. And it just so happens its your sons Deven."  
"My sons? My sons have magic?"  
"Yes. They do."  
"I guess I couldn't keep the magic from my veins. It spread to my sons now."  
"Yes it did. Caspian has the strongest amount of it. Justin has some but I am afraid he wont have enough if I choose him to come along. I need someone strong in magic. The both of them I am sure could turn me back. That is my first goal. A little help from you wont hurt either."  
"Who turned you into a cat Sarrow. I have been gone for only 16 years and things have changed dramatically. How old are you now anyway? When I left your mother had just given birth to you. Right around the time Susan gave birth to Caspian. So that would make you around his age right?"  
"Yes. I am seventeen as well. Within those 16 years of you being gone many things changed. The war got worse. The captain before me died and so did his sergeant. I was a lieutenant at the time. I was 14 when they made me captain of the entire army. The army has sense grown and I cant look after all of them. I need another captain."  
"You still haven't answered who turned you into a cat."  
"Fairo. The head captain of Kaltags army. That's who."  
"Fairo? Isn't he only a year older than you? Why are all the captains so young.?"  
"Because we can lead. My soldiers respect me. They don't disobey me. I worry about them now. I don't know how the war is going and who is leading my army in battles. I want to return. My army needs me."  
"All right. I will help you Sarrow. I wont return to Magix but I will help you turn back into human form. Then you can take Caspian, but only for the time of the war. After the war, no matter what side wins, if he is still alive, you send him here. Send him back home. Only after a mind wipe though. I still want to keep this a secret as much as I can."  
"But Deven. That will be a lot of memories gone. Its dangerous to erase that much."  
"We will see when the time comes."  
"All right Deven. When will you try to turn me back into human form?"  
"Tomorrow night. I promise. But you tell Justin and Caspian. I don't want to have that trouble as well."  
"OK, but I don't think I will have to tell Caspian since he has been listening. Isn't that right Caspian?" I was so startled that I fell backwards. I heard my dad coming to the door and I ran down the hall. Not caring about the amount of noise I made. I closed my door and jumped back into bed. I was breathing heavily when I heard my door creak open. I turned slowly to my side and saw gold eyes staring at me at the foot of my bed. Somehow Sarrow had opened my door again. She said nothing as she jumped up to my bed and sat on my pillow. "Your mad at me huh?", I said.  
_No. It actually saved me time explaining_.  
"How long did you know I was there?"  
_I could sense you stirring when you left your room. So I guess since then_.  
"Wow. Your senses are good. I have another question."  
_You want to know how I was talking out loud in the guest room.  
_"Yea. I do actually."  
_Its very simple. All residents in Magix get a gold medallion when they are born. This medallion brings out the persons magic inside them. Your father still had his and when he put it around my neck it took what I was trying to say and made it into English.  
_"A gold medallion?"  
_Yes. Its gold and has a sun in the middle. Then a circle encases the sun and symbols from all 28 constellations of the stars are around the edge.  
_"You said everyone gets one. Does that mean you as well?"  
_Yes of course_.  
"Then where is yours?"  
_I lost mine in the alleys some where. I will look for it later_.  
"No you don't have to look."  
_What do you mean? _After Sarrow said this I got up out of bed and walked over to the chair by my nightstand. I had dumped my coat on the chair. I picked it up and rummaged through it until I found the item I was looking for in one of the pockets.  
I heard Sarrow gasp as I pulled the gold medallion out and sat back on my bed. "Is this your medallion? I found it in the alley when I saved you."  
_Turn it over. If it is mine it will have SG on the back_. I turned it over and sure enough there was a SG inscribed on the back.  
_Thank you Caspian. Now I don't need to worry about it being found by someone else_.  
"Your welcome. I will help dad tomorrow change you back. I promise."  
_Thanks Caspian. That makes me very happy.  
_

After this Sarrow curled up into a ball again and started breathing evenly. I smiled. I wondered how she would look as a human. I guess I would figure that out tomorrow. My eyelids slowly dropped and I fell into a dream of oblivion.

Outside the house a cloaked figure stood leaning against the wood for support. He had found Sarrow. Fairos trick had worked. She had been turned into a cat but it didn't stall her. She still found the boy and now was going to be turned back into human form tomorrow night. He couldn't allow this. If she was turned back into human form then she could return to Magix with the boy. Then she could finish the battle. This could not happen before Fairos next plan. He had to stop her. After listening to the conversations in the house, he stalked off to report what he had seen and heard to Fairo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

I woke early with the sun blaring in my eyes. I glanced at my alarm clock on my dresser and the face read 9:15. It was way past time for me to get up. I turned to my side to see how Sarrow was and saw the bed empty beside me. Now where had she gone? I jumped out of bed quickly and grabbed a shirt lying on the floor. I smelt it first to make sure it was clean then pulled it over my brown curls. Then I looked in my closet and found a pair of raggedy jeans. After getting dressed I zipped out my door and ran down the hall to the stairs. I had to find Sarrow. I went down a few steps and then heard a screech of protest. I looked down and noticed that I had stepped on Sarrow's tail. _Watch it!! _She screeched. It was to late. I had already moved my other foot and slipped. I skidded down the rest of the stairs and hit my head at the bottom with a hard** clunk!** Sarrow gracefully padded up to me on silent paws and made a sound that almost sounded like a laugh. Then I realized, it _was_ a laugh! She was laughing at me! "What are you laughing at!?" I yelled at her. _Well that was graceful. Next thing I know you will be in the national ballet for men! Hehe._

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You can stop laughing now! I never said I was graceful, now did I?"

_No. You never said you were graceful. Although it helps in wielding a sword._ I glared at her and then got my sore body up from the floor. I picked her up into my arms and walked into the kitchen. When I walked in, my mother, brother, and father, were all at the table and staring at me. "What's going on?" I asked.

My father stood up and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just told your mother and brother about Sarrow and Magix."

"You did?"

"I did."

"How did you guys take it?" My brother jumped up from his chair and slapped me on the back. Then he looked me in the face with the biggest smile in the world.

"Dude we are magic! That's totally awesome! And, we get to help Sarrow with the battle in Magix. I so want to see you try to wield a sword! That will be a funny sight." Then he broke out in laughter. He stopped suddenly as Sarrow fixed her gold gaze on him. _Don't make fun of him. Wielding a sword takes practice. Even I had to work on that._

"No offense, but I don't see you wielding a sword. Isn't that kind of a boy thing?" Justin asked.

_When I am human again, then we shall see who is schooling whom._

"Oh yeah! That's right! We have to do that ceremony today don't we?" he said.

_Yes we do. We will do it tonight at eleven, the sacred number of dimensions and galaxies. It will help in the magic needed to turn me back. Which reminds me. Since I will be using you two as well, and you have no control over your magic, that's what I will be teaching you today. I don't want something blowing up tonight just because you didn't use the proper amount of force._

"So you are going to teach us to use our magic today? In one day? Is that possible?" I asked. Sarrow turned her gaze to me._ I will not be teaching you __**everything**__ about your magic. Just what you need to know for tonight. Then from tonight on I will give you magic lessons to help broaden your knowledge of your power. You will also learn from life lessons. None are better than those. All right. Eat your breakfast and then meet me out in the garden. Lessons begin there. _With that said, she jumped from my arms and padded out the door towards the garden.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Justin asked me.

"She is amazing. She is so strong and calm. I don't think I ever could be that calm at all. I wonder how many battles she has seen and fought. Her soldiers must respect her."

"They do." my father said as he walked over and placed a bowl of porridge in front of Justin and me.

"Really?" both Justin and me asked at the same time. Dad nodded and replied, "Yes. They have the most respect for her. No soldier disobeys her. Or talks back to her. Even though she is the only girl in all history of Magix to become a captain. They still have respect for her. She worked hard for that role. Harder than most. Poor thing. She had a hard life before her army pursuit."

"What do you mean dad?" I asked. Justin had his mouth full and couldn't ask any questions.

"That isn't for me to answer. You must ask her when the time is right. All right. Hurry up. She doesn't like to be kept waiting. She is a captain. Has been for the past three years. Also, don't disobey her. She won't like it. She is used to her orders being followed." I ate as fast as I could and then got up and took my dish to the sink. My mother was there, cleaning the dishes from last night. I gave her my dish, kissed her on the cheek and chased after Justin who had already ran out the door. I wondered what my mother had to say about all of this?

Fairo pounded his fist on the table. He had just heard about Sarrow from one of his spies in the area. So she had been able to find the boy, huh? Well, getting back to Magix was not going to be as easy. He was going to make sure of that. He was watching her in his Mirror of Glances, a mirror that could find anyone anywhere and show you what they were doing at that precise moment. He saw her in a garden, still as a cat, with two young boys in front of her. Two boys? Which one was the chosen one? As he watched and pondered on what she was doing, he realized that she was teaching them magic. They both were horrible. At one point even, one of the boys with chocolate brown hair and green eyes, had set Sarrow's tail on fire! Fairo chuckled to himself. The determined look in her gold eyes though shut him up. She would never give up. He could tell.

With a wave of his hand, sound flooded his room with the images. He had been content before with just watching. Now he wanted to know what they were speaking about. Sarrow stared at the boy who had set her tail on fire. "I'm so sorry Sarrow!" the boy yelled at her. Stroking her tail to stop the sparks. He nodded as if she had spoken and then went back to the place where he had stood before. Then again, the boys responded to a unknown command. Sarrow hadn't spoken a single word, and yet they watched her intently. Then his eyes opened wide. She was using mind speech! She knew he would be watching her. Clever, captain. He still listened though to see if he could get anything out of it. An hour later, a woman walked in with a tray of pastries and some lemonade. The boys gulped down the lemonade fiercely and lounged in the chairs situated around the area.

"So Sarrow? When are we doing your national becoming human ceremony again?", the bigger boy with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes said. Fairo could immediately tell that this boy took after the mother and the other, after the father. Then he realized what the boy said exactly. This was exactly what he wanted to hear. So Sarrow was trying to become human again before returning. Well, he would have to stop her. It was time for his second plan to come into action a little early.

"I'm sorry Sarrow", I told Sarrow after I had nearly cindered her tail.

_It's fine Caspian. My tail isn't that badly burnt. Anyway, I don't have a tail as a human. So this won't count. And Justin? Be quieter about the plans. I know I am being watched. I don't want to be discovered. All right?_

"Yeah. All right. I'll keep quiet. Its hard though when you are being taught about magic!" Justin replied.

_Yes, I'm sure it is hard, but you must keep quiet. Our lives are in jeopardy enough as it is. And to answer your first question, we will be performing it at 11:00 pm tonight._

"Cool. So I can wash up! Can we get a break? I'm beat! All this magic using has worn me out!" Justin said as he walked away toward the house.

_Getting some rest isn't a bad idea Caspian. You will be worn out by the end of the night. This kind of energy will take up as much energy as you have to give and then more. So it's best if you are fully rested._ At that precise moment a scream came from the bathroom. I recognized it as Justin's scream. What had happened? I was about to go check it out when I saw Sarrow's shoulders shaking. She was laughing!

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

_Because. That prank was meant for you, but I took the risk. Still a good laugh though._

"For me? What was the…" I replied as Justin came storming out of the house with white baby powder smeared across his face and pushed into his hair. I couldn't help it. I started cracking up like Sarrow. "What happened?" I asked in between chuckles.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! I turn on the shower and next thing I know I'm being pelted with baby powder! That's what happened. So which one of you did it? I know it was one of you. Although I do have my guess as to who did it."

"And that would be me wouldn't it?"

"Well you are the most logical answer."

_Don't yell at your brother. Because actually I am the one who did it. It was meant for your brother. Not you._

"You did it?" he asked in surprise. "How?"

_Magic. _We just stared at her after that. How strong was her magic? I guess we would soon find out. Sarrow flicked her tail in gesture for us to follow and we walked to the house. _Oh and Justin? _she finally said.

"Yeah?"

_It's just a hunch, but I think you may want to take a shower and wipe that stuff off._ We all started laughing after this. Then we followed her into the house to get ready for tonight.

It was 10:40. Almost time for the ceremony. The sun had set long ago and the owls were out in the yard. The crickets were also chirping to the cool air. Filling the night with a soft cricket lullaby. All of us, except my mom, were in the guest bedroom where the bed had been pulled out into the hallway and a replica of the medallion was drawn on the floor with some paint my dad had found in the closet. My dad, Justin and I were setting candles around the outer circle when Sarrow padded up and asked _are we ready? _When my dad nodded she leapt over me and into the middle of the circle.

_All right all of you. You must do as I tell you. Nothing else. We can't afford to mess up! Now each of you, take a position around the circle. When you do, make sure your shape you three create is a triangle. After that, clasp hands and close your eyes. When you have done this I shall give you your next orders._

We scrambled to do as she said. We each took a spot around the circle. I took a spot right in front while my dad and Justin sat in back. We made sure that we made a triangle and then clasped hands. Once our eyes were closed Sarrow gave her next orders as she promised.

_Good. You are doing well so far. Now comes the hard part. I am going to call upon my magic and yours as well. In order for me to use your magic with out you fighting me you must send it out to me. So open your mind and relax. If you feel a tickle across your consciousness its just me. So don't panic. I will say the ancient words of transformation to myself, since it is against the law in my world for people that high ranked officials to know the spell. All right. We begin now!_

At that exact moment, the bell struck eleven. Also, I did feel a tickle. I shocked up and blocked my mind. Then I remembered why I was here and opened it again. I could feel her drawing on my magic. It felt like she extracting it like they take blood. I was also glad that I had gotten some sleep. For Sarrow had been right again. I was starting to feel tired. After a few minutes, I felt her draw away and move to my dad next. I wondered how much magic I had given her.

_You all are doing very well. I have the magic. You may open your eyes now._

When I did open my eyes I saw that the replica of the medallion we had painted was glowing. The light went unfaltering around the middle where the sun was but the outside ring with the constellations would blink on one for a few minutes and then change to the next symbol. I glanced at the clock and saw that the time read 11:45. It had been 45 minutes already?

_Release your hands immediately when I say so. This will give the circle the last oomph. Then I am afraid all you can do is watch. In about 20 minutes time, I should be finished._

We all sat there and waited. We held onto each other's hands tightly. We didn't want anything to go wrong. I could feel my hand starting to sweat. I hoped it was soon that we let go. Then, as if she read my mind, she yelled_Let go! _In an instant, we all let go and I felt a blast from the power. The blast hit the circle and the radiant glow engulfed the room. Blinding us all. In the middle of it stood Sarrow still as a cat glowing like the sun itself. Now I knew what was next. We waited. I was on my way to go sit on the bed when an arrow zipped past me and imbedded itself in the ground next to my foot. I looked down at it in horror. Someone was shooting at us!

_Get down all of you!_ I heard Sarrow yell. When I didn't do as she asked she flung herself at me, which knocked me over. She hissed at me and then left my side to go to the window.

_Come out you devils!! I know you are there! Fairo! If you are out there show yourself!_

She was still screeching at the window when the replica in the middle started glowing less _**and changing it seemed whatever was supposed to be in it. Which Sarrow was supposed to have been in there.**_ My dad yelled at her to look. She hissed in between her teeth and jumped for the center. As she did so the light vanished and so did Sarrow with the replica. A new set of arrows fired on us and we didn't know where they were coming from. The light vanishing had taken the candles as well and so throwing us into black dark.

Then from the back corner of the room I heard a groan. I glanced that direction but couldn't see anything since my eyes had not yet adjusted to the light. I blinked a few times and willed my eyes to see more clearly in this dim light. Eventually, my eyes obeyed and I saw a collapsed figure in that corner. For a second I thought my dad or Justin had been shot by an arrow and needed help, until I saw the long hair. I was startled then. Had one of them made it in? I picked up one of the candles and hoped what I was about to do wasn't going to cinder the whole room. I thought about fire on the wick and instantly a spark shot up and there was light.

I walked carefully over to the stranger. As I looked at the person, I soon found that it was a girl. My heart leaped into my throat then. I knew who this person was. It was Sarrow. She had been transformed back into human form. I put the candle down off to the side and gently shook her. After the first shake her eyes popped open and her gold eyes blazed. She sat upright and stared at me as if she didn't know me. Then remembrance crossed her face and she said, "Are we still under attack?"

"Uh. Yeah. They are still firing on us."

"Shoot. They found me. Get your brother, your dad and yourself out of here. I will deal with this."

"Oh no you wont. We are in this together. If we are going to be captains together, we better start working together." As I said this a fresh stream of arrows flew in. In the back I heard my brother scream and saw an arrow in his shoulder. Sarrow raced to his side and quickly pulled it out. Then she placed her palm over the wound and whispered something I couldn't hear. Her palm glowed and the bleeding stopped. There was still a mark on him that looked like it hurt though.

" That's all I can do for now. I'm weak and so I cant heal right now."

"Sarrow look out!" I yelled to her as a new set of arrows set in. She turned around but not soon enough. An arrow wedged itself into her side and she crumpled with a gasp. After she didn't get back up.

**Okay..so that was chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long. technical difficulties! review please!**


End file.
